powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Endurance
The ability to endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. Sub-power of Enhanced Body. Also Called *Enhanced Resilience *Hyper Endurance *Near-Superhuman Endurance *Semi-Superhuman Endurance Capabilities Users can endure physical stresses beyond the capabilities of the greatest humans enabling them to do things such as operating on a "low power setting" (being able to operate efficiently for extended amounts of time), holding their breath for large periods of time, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Levels *Peak Human Endurance *''Enhanced Endurance'' *Supernatural Endurance *Absolute Endurance Associations *Determined Strength *Discomfort Immunity *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Survivability *High Resistance *Hunger Suppression *Injury Immunity *Overexertion Immunity *Pain Suppression *Radiation Immunity *Self-Sustenance *Telekinetic Endurance *Thermal Resistance Limitations *Users are still limited on how far they are able to continue. *May require a specific item or sustenance that would allow them to go without others. Known Users Gallery Vegeta Lives!!.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) Juggernaut (Marvel).jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) File:Colossus-all-new-x-men-25.jpg|Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel Comics) HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) Wolverine_Vol_3_41_Textless.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Spider Jerusalem (Dc Comics).jpg|Spider Jerusalem (DC Comics) flash2.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Superman 0003.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) File:Rath_first_transformation.png|Rath (Ben 10 Alien Force) Wade Eiling.jpg|General Wade Eiling (DCAU/DC Comics) Heatblast (Ben 10).jpg|Heatblast (Ben 10) Sabertooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Before mastering his Gear Second technique, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) endured increasing his blood pressure. Rob Lucci Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) Kabuto Tsunade Naruto.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) has a strong will of endurance. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's (Bleach) endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Despite his old age, Yamamoto (Bleach) is capable of fighting for long periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya (Bleach) is a very resilient fighter. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|During his fight with Byakuya, Renji (Bleach) is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. KomamuraProfile.jpg|Komamura (Bleach) is capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continuing to fight, despite the severity of his injuries. Ep350TsukishimaProfile.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) Was able to survive a fatal flow from Byakuya's Senbonzakura and continued fighting until he finally succumbed to his injury. Peak_Human_Endurance_By_Luther_Strode.jpeg|Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma (Ninja Scroll) can endure all injuries and fight back, due to his mastery over his own body. Rajan Artwork.png|Rajan is very enduring, able to take blows from Murray. Jean Bison artwork.png|During his battle against Bentley, Jean Bison managed to endure having lumber equipment being dropped on him, quickly recovering from the attacks and continuing his fight. Shin's Endurance Kingdom.jpeg|Capable of fighting on despite excessive blood loss, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) immense endurance allows him... Peak Human Stamina by Shin.png|...to fight for four days straight with little to no sleep... Kou Yoku's Stamia Kingdom.png|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) Category:Powers Endurance Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries